


And after all, it's just another day

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, I hate myself, M/M, My docu title for this was Your Dog is Pissing off My Dog AU, ill update the tags as i go, read to find out, some cursing bc yaknow, they both love dogs but their dogs hate each other kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: After a devastating injury, Kageyama is forced to give up his volleyball career. Hinata never pursued one, but enjoys playing occasionally. They may have never met had they not gotten these dogs. Oh, I forgot to mention that they had dogs.





	And after all, it's just another day

**Author's Note:**

> so im going thru some stuff rn but i wanted to keep writing so ?? ? ?? also im going to try my best to update this as much as possible but my life is a mess ha ha (this might be like 5/6 ish chapters)
> 
> title from Just Another Day by Lady Gaga (her new album is fuCKKinnngngg mmmmMMMm)

It is a universally accepted fact that animals and previously professional-volleyball-player-to-be Kageyama Tobio do not go well without at least a dead body. His childhood best friend Yachi would be able to recount a hundred anecdotes concerning that very theme, actually. He began to accept it as just a part of him—to eternally be what is essentially an anti-animal magnet—when he was twelve and a kitten peed on the spot when it spotted him in the street. (He wasn’t even glaring, damnit!)

Therefore, it didn’t come as a surprise when all the dogs in the shelter basically cowered and drew back from him when he entered.

He sighed as the employee tried to get the animals to get closer, to no avail. He didn’t know why this was a good idea. Almost giving up entirely, he waved his hand at the panicked employee, convincing him that he was used to this, and that was when it happened. That was when the gates of heaven opened up and handed him the perfect dog. Or, well. Not really.

His pants were getting tugged on and he averted his gaze from the giant cowering Siberian husky and found himself eye to eye with a tiny, angry one-eyed dog biting his right pant leg.

“Oh,” Kageyama said, quietly amazed, “Have you been there the whole time?”

The dog glared at him with his one eye, but let go of the pant leg. Instead, he deposited his whole body weight on Kageyama’s shoe by lying down on it. Kageyama stared at the little dog, a little muddy and a lot angry. It seemed to like Kageyama and despite its aggressive way of showing it, it was careful not to hurt him.

He was perfect.

**Two months ago**

The hospital walls were suffocating him, seeming to move closer everyday. His leg was still suspended in the stupid cloth, despite him claiming that it didn’t hurt for the past week. He just wanted to go back to playing volleyball. He was already so close to getting scouted, he just knew it. If he just didn’t fall that day...

“Kageyama-san, I have the results from the x-ray,” Suddenly, the doctor was there, with his trademark clipboard.

His mother said, “Is it good news, doctor?”

The look on his face seemed to say no. Kageyama’s dread sunk deeper down his stomach.

“I’m really sorry, but your bone is fractured right here,” the doctor uses the printed x-ray to point it out. “Don’t worry. It can heal, but you just might have a little trouble participating in physical activity.”

“What about volleyball?” Kageyama asks immediately.

He was going to go pro. This wasn’t happening.

The doctor looked very uncomfortable. “I can’t allow you to go through with your plans of playing sport professionally. It’s too risky and might damage your leg even more. Playing it once in a while recreationally is alright, but definitely not in official games.”

No, no, no. There was no other option _but_ volleyball.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Kageyama’s mother asks as he has a mini crisis.

“There _are_ competitive events for people with disability. I’m sure volleyball is part of those.”

“How does that sound, Tobio?”

Terrible.

“No.” He said instead and stayed silent as the doctor began discussing the method of healing.

A few months after, Kageyama was discharged from the hospital and stayed at his family’s house for a while, even though he had his own apartment. He felt useless and dependent, not being able to even take a shower without help. As soon as he was given the OK to stop using crutches, he kissed his parents goodbye, went to his abandoned apartment, and cried himself to sleep. And then, he just stayed there, looking through photos of the team he could have been in if it wasn’t for his stupid leg. And more crying as well.

His best friend Yachi tried to get him to go out multiple times but he consistently replied with uninterested groans. He also, on more than one occasion, attempted to text his ex, but Yachi was always there to slap his phone away and shout at him.

“Do you not remember what he _did_ to you?” She would say. “Tsukishima promised you his whole life and then fucked it all up in the ass with a dead willow tree by cheating on you. You cried for weeks!”

“No need to remind me how sad I was, Hitoka. I’m quite familiar with it.”

“I’m just saying,” She would reply. “If this leg...situation is making you make _really bad decisions_ , maybe you need a fresh start.”

He would usually wave his hand at her after this and continue to gorge himself with ice cream. This was the routine for a while, Kageyama trying to find the perfect way to lie down for consecutive hours and Yachi trying to figure out a way to get him out of the apartment. Until one day, she apparently came up with the perfect idea to help Kageyama “start over.”

“A dog!” She shouted, barging into his room without any prior notice.

He didn’t even know she was _in_ his apartment. “How long have you been here?”

“Like three bowls of cereal ago. _Anyway, back to the topic on hand,_ ” Yachi said, then stopped. “Wait a minute. What’s that on your phone?”

Kageyama realized he didn’t close the app because he was too startled by the sudden appearance of his tiny best friend. “Uhm. Nothing. None of your business!”

Yachi lunged for it, successfully wrestling out of his hands, despite him being an almost-professional volleyball player and her being a tiny person who cries when encountering an animal. She held it out of his reach and gasped audibly.

“Tobio, I _cannot_ believe you have stooped so low!”

“Shut up. It’s not a big deal!” Kageyama said, unsuccessfully retrieving his phone.

“You’re FACEBOOK STALKING YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND. IT IS A BIG DEAL! I’m blocking him on all your social media right now and if I find out that you undo this, I will unleash the plague on you and all your volleyballs, yes even that really cool one from Oikawa Tooru.” Yachi threatened, sounding really scary for a tiny person. “This is the last straw. You!”

Kageyama sighed. He knew better than to doubt Yachi when she was being reasonable.

“You’re getting a dog.”

**Present**

The tiny mutt that was formerly sleeping in the corner, looking harmless and at peace, was now screaming at Kageyama. Technically, it was barking, but the sound coming out of its mouth were so shrill and thin that it resembled a human scream more than it did a dog sound.

“Hey, come here, hello,” Kageyama started.

It didn’t follow, but it did stop screaming. He considered this a victory and a lapse in judgment made him stretch his hand out to pet it. He smiled, trying to encourage the little animal to cheer up and right before he reached its head, he saw the alarm in its eyes and its teeth were immediately pushed through his skin.

A few bandages later and persistent apologies from the intern who had left him alone to attend to another dog, Kageyama walked out with the little angry dog. It had a bit of a limp and the intern explained that it was probably a birth defect, as it already had it when they rescued it. Also, it was a he and he was very angry at most things in existence. Despite all this, Kageyama couldn’t help himself but to get attached to the dog.

He realized it would have been a strange sight to see such a large, tall man walking a teeny tiny dog, but the image of Yachi shouting at him again prevented him from being embarrassed. A month ago, with his parents’ blessing (and Yachi Hitoka’s gleeful cries), he moved out of his gross apartment mainly because it used to be a joint apartment between he and his ex-boyfriend—until said ex-boyfriend cheated on him, of course. Then, it was just a sad excuse of a living place and it had to go and Kageyama finally agreed.

It was a new start. Goodbye volleyball. Goodbye Tsukishima Kei. Goodbye dog-less life.

Kageyama was learning to be okay with that.

“Hey,”he said, addressing his new child-dog. “You are now named Second Chance. Chance, for short.”

The dog wasn’t really listening to him which Kageyama wouldn’t mind until he realized what Chance was actually paying attention to. A large golden retriever was barking and slobbering in Chance’s direction, his barking senses going off as well. Bystanders were starting to stare.

“It’s been five fucking minutes since I’ve had this dog,” Kageyama muttered to himself, trying to redirect the tiny mutt.

“Quiet, Natsu, shhh,”

Kageyama was ready to just bolt out of there as fast as possible until he saw the guy owning the large dog threatening his new one. The guy had bright orange hair sticking out in directions Kageyama didn’t even know was possible and he was _tiny_. The tiny person was trying to control this large dog. It was kind of adorable. Well, until—

“Hey, you! Get your dog in order!! Do you see what you’ve done to Natsu!?” The tiny person practically shouted at him, clear as day even with the dog barking.

Kageyama couldn’t believe the nerve. “What _I’ve_ done!? All I’ve done is walk my dog until _your_ large whale over there started threatening mine. Can you tell it to pick on someone its own size or does it have too much blubber around its brain to understand requests!?”

The tiny person gasped. “Excuse you!”

He then turned to his dog, muttering, “Don’t listen to anything he’s saying, Natsu. You are beautiful and healthy and the perfect size for your unique self.”

“Loony,” Kageyama breathed out.

“Fuck off!” The tiny person said, now addressing Kageyama. “Who do you think you are, huh? My dog is trained and tame and chill and never starts fight. It’s _yours_ that’s causing this problem right here. See that stiff posture and perked up ears? It’s ready to fight. See Natsu’s relaxed state? She’s simply reacting.”

Kageyama looked at Chance and the tiny person _was_ correct. Maybe he was on to something.

“How am I supposed to know that!? I literally just got him five seconds ago! I just walked out of _there_ and now I have to deal with postures and reading my dog’s emotions?”

The tiny person’s anger seemed to dissipate. “You just adopted this dog? Now?”

Kageyama nodded, a little confused.

“Well, that’s fucking why. You have no idea how to own a dog.” He said, “I’m Hinata Shouyou and I’ve worked with animals for years and yes I will take this invitation to help you sort out your life with a dog. What did you say its name was again?”

“Uh, Chance.” Kageyama replied. “His name is Chance. I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata Shouyou shook his hand and smiled. “Glad to work with you, Kageyama Tobio.”

Then Hinata crouched and smiled at Chance. “Especially glad to work with you, little monster.”

Kageyama watched as the little dog slowly closed its mouth and ceased making terrible sounds to stare up at Hinata. It was silent. The scene before him melted his heart a little and he heard the voice in his head say, _“Well, fuck.”_


End file.
